Misunderstanding
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Inuyasha estava entediado naquela Era. Voltara com a colegial e agora estava sem nada para fazer... mas espere! O que aquele garoto estava fazendo conversando com Kagome?


_**Misunderstanding**_

By _Hikari Nakao_

Eu deveria simplesmente ignorar, virar as costas e sair pela porta, não? Então por que diabos eu não estou fazendo isso?

Obviamente eu deveria, ao invés de simplesmente ignorar e sair, encher aquela cara com aquele sorrisinho imbecil de pancada, mas eu ainda quero que a minha fique onde está, e não enfiada no chão, depois de receber um '_senta_'.

Afinal, o que a Kagome tanto fala com aquele palhaço de circo, heim? Acho que eu deveria tentar escutar. Não… Se a Kagome perceber eu estou ferrado. Mas se ela não perceber, posso descobrir o que tanto eles conversam… Dúvida cruel.

- Inuyasha? Está tudo bem com você, garoto?

Olhei para o lado e vi o avô de Kagome. Tudo bem, Inuyasha… Calma. Você não deve levar isso para o lado pessoal. O velhote não sabe que você é mais velho que ele. Não sabe que você tem mais de duzentos anos. Além disso, se falasse, o velho o acusaria de pedofilia. Não que estivesse tendo um caso com a neta dele, mas nem sempre as aparências são o que mostram, não é?

Aliás, desde quando dei pra pensar isso, heim? Aff… Preciso de um descanso…

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, velhote. Por quê?

- Bom, eu digo isso pelo fato de você estar plantado que nem um cachorro em cima da janela olhando de cara feia a minha neta conversar com aquele colega da escola desde que ele chegou.

Agora eu pergunto, ele não tem mais o que fazer, não? Ficar tomando conta da vida dos outros assim na cara dura… Bom, mas acho que isso é mal de família, considerando que o pirralho irmão da Kagome não desgruda o olho de mim desde que chegou em casa…

- Ne, Inuyasha.

Por que eu não desconfiei disso? Claro que ninguém ia me deixar em paz… Era mais do que óbvio que o Souta ia falar comigo… Que droga. Não se tem paz nessa Era.

- Fala, pirralho.

- Joga vídeo game comigo?

Sinceramente, eu não sei que porcaria é essa. Na verdade, eu sei, mas não me lembro. Mas, não que isso seja da minha conta, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que o pirralho não sai de perto daquela caixa colorida… televisão, eu acho. Bem, considerando o fato de ele me mostrar um bumerangue em miniatura preso na caixa por um fio, acho que isso quer dizer que o bumerangue é o tal vídeo game.

Mas isso não é da minha conta. O pirralho que se funda com a caixa.

- Agora não posso, pirralho.

Pelo amor de Kami… não me diga que o pirralho vai chor…

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! O INUYASHA NÃO QUER JOGAR COMIGOOO!

Maldição! Mas que porcaria! O garoto chora alto! Será que aqui ninguém se lembra que eu tenho orelhas sensíveis?

Bom, pelo menos isso fez com que a Kagome saísse de perto do Bozo. Ei… Peraí… Eu conheço essa cara… conheço essa cara de raiva… Não… Ela não vai…

- Inuyasha, senta!

ARGH! Maldição! Quero ver se fosse com ela. Ela ia desmaiar no primeiro '_senta_'. Ela tem noção de como essa coisa dói?

- Maldição, Kagome! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Era isso que eu ia te perguntar! O que foi que você fez com o Souta?

Agora a culpa é minha? Eu não fiz nada! Mas é um preconceito… Devia saber que a justiça nessa Era tem preferência familiar…

- Eu não fiz nada! Só não quero jogar esse tal de vídeo game com ele! Aliás, o que você tanto fala com o Bozo ali, heim?

Cruzando os braços, esperei ela responder. Ei, é impressão minha ou ela ta se divertindo? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Vamos ver… '_eu não fiz nada! Só não…_'.

- Hihihihi! Você é muito fofo, viu, Inuyasha?

Eu? Fofo? Ela quer morrer? Ou melhor, quer me deixar mais vermelho que a minha roupa, não é? Deve ser uma aposta com o Bozo! Já não basta eu ter que usar essa bandana idiota nas minhas orelhas? Incomoda bastante!

- Feh! Vamos logo! Fale de uma vez e depois vamos voltar para a outra Era!

Essa risada dela está me dando nos nervos. Onde já se viu, rir de mim, Inuyasha? Eu ainda vou descobrir o que ela vê de tão engraçado em mim.

- Hihihi! Ta. Já vamos. Espera só um pouquinho.

Grrr… desgraçada… Ela fala como se estivesse falando com um cachorro… Não que eu não seja um, mas não totalmente! Além disso, mesmo que eu fosse, eu não ia permitir ela falar assim comigo! Só quero ver se ela tem coragem de falar assim com o Sesshoumaru!

- Tchau, Houjo! Amanhã a gente se fala!

'_Tchau, Houjo!_' Bah! Que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer! Ela não pode estar caída por esse pastel! Ela tem a mim! Er… Não que eu queira ter algo com ela! Longe disso! Mas o fato é que eu sou muito mais bonito do que esse imbecil! Ele tem alguma coisa que preste?

- Ah! Então até amanhã, Higurashi! Cuidado para não pegar uma gripe! O ar anda muito seco ultimamente! Tchau!

O que ela viu nele, afinal?

--------dò.ób--------

- Anda, Inuyasha! Desfaz essa cara emburrada!

Keh! Quem está com cara emburrada aqui, heim? Além do mais, eu só tenho essa cara! Então não posso me desfazer dela!

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah, Inuyasha! Pára com isso! Eu e o Houjo não temos nada!

E quem disse que eu estou preocupado com isso? Acha que isso vai me dar alguma sensação de alívio ou algo assim? Keh! Se enganou, humana burra!

Ufa…

- Ne, Inuyasha.

Tsc. Nem um minuto de paz? Vocês realmente me amam… Só pode ser.

- Que?

- Você está realmente com ciúmes?

GASP! Cof, cof, cof, cof! De onde diabos ela tirou isso? Ela enlouqueceu de vez?

- De onde você tirou isso, bruxa?

- Ah! Foi só um palpite!

Não estou gostando desse sorrisinho satisfeito dela… Droga! Ela ta achando que eu gosto dela! Eu não gosto dela! A última coisa que poderia acontecer seria eu gostar dela!

Argh! Eu vou enlouquecer se continuar pensando nisso!

- Bem, mudando de assunto, vamos logo encontrar o Miroku e a Sango. Quando a gente passou pelo poço, eu fiquei cheia de folhas. Além do mais, eu tenho que voltar semana que vem para as provas finais, e não quero ficar de recuperação.

Dei um sorriso. Não sei por que, mas de repente, a minha irritação foi embora…

A quem eu estou querendo enganar? _Ela esqueceu do encontro amanhã com o Bozo_.

Olha! O dia está perfeito para caçar o Naraku! Vamos lá!

--------dò.ób--------

- Você não vai voltar!

- Inuyasha! Eu tinha avisado que eu ia voltar em uma semana! Deixa de ser irritante!

Mas quem ela pensa que é? Pensa que pode ir e vir quando bem entender? Mas é muito folgada!

- Já disse que você não vai!

- Eu vou sim! Eu avisei pra você, você não pode negar!

E quem disse que eu estou negando? Só não quero que ela vá para a Era dela e se encontre com o Bozo.

- Aff… Dá muito trabalho discutir com você. Senta!

ARGH! De novo? Que droga! Quantas vezes ela fez isso comigo essa semana? Ei… Que sinal é esse que o Miroku ta fazendo pra mim? O que ele está dizendo? Espera… Concentração pra ouvir ele em vez dos gritos da Kagome…

- Com essa, foram quarenta e oito 'sentas' essa semana.

Desgraçado! Ele ficou contando! Argh! Eu vou matá-lo! Tirar esse sorrisinho da cara dele a tapa! Soco, de preferência!

Bom, voltando à pessoa que me fez ficar, literalmente, com a cara no chão, acho que não tem jeito de evitar ela ir… Mas eu vou junto!

- Você pode ir.

Ué? Por que a cara surpresa? Disse algo anormal?

- Sério?

- Sim, mas eu vou junto.

Posso saber por que todo mundo caiu? Isso é muito irritante!

- Droga…

Ei! Eu ouvi isso! O que ela está planejando? É aquele tal encontro com o Bozo? Eu vou cometer assassinato!

- Keh! Vamos logo!

- Yare, yare… Devia saber que foi muito fácil te convencer… Com certeza você ia fazer algo do tipo…

Hehe! Ainda bem que ela sabe! Bem, vamos logo arruinar o encontro da bruxa com o Bozo!

--------dò.ób--------

- Oi, Houjo! Ficou esperando muito tempo?

Tudo bem. Se segura, Inuyasha. O fato da Kagome ter mandado você ficar em casa enquanto vinha se encontrar com o idiota não é nada.

O problema é se ela descobrir que não você não a obedeceu!

- Olá, Higurashi! Ah, não foi problema algum! Nem fiquei tanto tempo assim esperando!

- Mas eu demorei cinqüenta minutos!

Hehe! Fiz um bom trabalho para atrasar ela, não fiz? Huhuhu! Eu sou demais!

- Mas eu estava esperando por você. E você veio. Por isso, não me importaria nem de ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

Blergh! Acho que vou vomitar… E por que diabos a Kagome está corando? Calma, Inuyasha! Fica quietinho aí em cima da árvore, senão você vai pôr tudo a perder! Acalme seus nervos!

- Er… Bem, Houjo… Eu queria saber se ainda está de pé você me ensinar aquilo…

Opa! Ensinar o que? E por que diabos ela está corando mais? O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui!

- Claro, Higurashi! Você sabe que eu não gosto de dizer para todos que eu faço isso, mas se é para você, eu ensino com prazer!

Ensina com prazer o que? Desgraçado! Maldito! O que você vai ensinar para a minha Kagome? Se encostar um dedo sequer nela, eu juro que te mato!

- Então… aonde vamos para a gente começar?

- Hum… Que tal a sua casa?

Escolhendo o lugar… e ainda mais na casa dela! Seu estúpido pervertido!

- Não! Na minha casa não! Tem muita gente! Eu prefiro a gente estar sozinhos!

O QUE? É hoje… É hoje que eu mato um! E esse 'um' já está marcado! Bozo!

Quer dizer que você prefere aprender enquanto estão sozinhos, é isso, Kagome? Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você… estou decepcionado…

Bom, talvez imaginasse uma vez ou outra você falando isso pra mim, mas isso não vem ao caso agora…

- Então ta. Vamos para a minha. Meus pais viajaram então não tem ninguém em casa.

Tsc… Terreno já preparado, não é? Situação perfeita para essa ocasião, não é mesmo? Desgraçado…

- Er… Não vou incomodar?

É claro que vai! Sai dessa, Kagome! Sai dessa enquanto eu ainda não me meti! Por que, se eu me meter, alguém nessa história vai sair morto! Sai dessa enquanto você ainda pode (por livre e espontânea vontade, é claro)!

- Claro que não, Higurashi! Você nunca vai me incomodar!

Maldito… maldito… maldito… Como ousa falar desse jeito com ela… ela não é nada sua… ela é minha… MINHA.

- Sinceramente, eu fiquei até surpreso por você ter pedido para logo eu te ensinar… Soube pelas suas amigas, que o seu namorado faz também muito bem… Então por que não pede para ele?

HÁ! O próprio pervertido cavou sua cova! Agora a Kagome vai se lembrar de mim, porque, obviamente, o namorado que ele está falando sou eu, e vai sair de perto dele.

- NÃO! Er… Não, sabe o que é? É que eu não tenho namorado…

O QUE? Como ousa falar isso pra ele? Ta certo que não temos nada, mas ELE não precisa ficar sabendo disso!

- Além do mais, a pessoa que você disse ser meu namorado é um amigo, e eu não quero pedir pra ele… Queria pedir pra você…

…

… Ela disse mesmo o que eu acho que ouvi?

- Jura? Se você faz tanta questão, é claro que eu te ensino, Higurashi! Vamos logo!

Agora já é demais.

Eu avisei. Avisei que se ele tocasse um dedo sequer na Kagome, eu iria matá-lo.

Mas não. Ele fez pior. Pior do que tocar um dedo na Kagome.

Ele _segurou na mão dela_.

- KAGOME!

Levou um susto, foi, Bozo? Mas você tem que se preocupar com coisas muito mais sérias que um susto! Como ousou encostar na Kagome?

- Inuyasha?

Ué? Por que a Kagome também ta com cara de susto? Vai dizer que ela nem imaginava que eu estaria por perto? Que ingênua…

Mas, no momento, isso não é o assunto mais importante. Vamos tratar, primeiro, de dar um corretivo nesse pastel.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com a Kagome, seu imbecil?

Acho que levantá-lo pela gola da camisa não foi um ato muito inteligente de se fazer… Pelo menos não perto da Kagome…

- Inuyasha! O que pensa que está fazendo? Solta ele _agora_!

Bah! Vai defender o projeto de Miroku agora, vai? Ah, peraí, parece que você estava _gostando_ do atrevimento dele, não é, Kagome? Tudo bem. Faz o que você quiser! Não to nem aí! Aliás, deixa eu soltar esse idiota, porque eu não sou cabide pra segurar roupa.

- Feh!

- Ei! Espera aí, Inuyasha! Você vem, agarra o Houjo como se fosse matá-lo e depois vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?

E não é que ela entendeu? Garota esperta… Jamais chegaria a uma conclusão como essa…

- Fica quieta, Kagome! Eu só estava defendendo você! Mas se você não quer, eu vou embora! Faça o que quiser!

Bah! Tudo bem, eu sei que pareço um idiota emburrado, mas poxa! Há um segundo atrás eu estava pra matar aquele desgraçado… Acho que eu estou progredindo bastante no controle dos meus nervos. Claro que o kotodama tem ajudado muito, mas não sei se isso é necessariamente uma coisa boa…

- Inuyasha…

Só pra deixar claro, eu não estou parando por causa do tom de aviso na voz dela. Parei simplesmente porque estava a fim.

- Você está com ciúmes, Inuyasha?

Eu não acredito… Ela me fez parar de andar só para perguntar uma coisa idiota dessas? É óbvio que não estou com ciúmes!

- É óbvio que não, Kagome! De onde tirou essa idéia ridícula?

- Pois pra mim parece que você está se mordendo de ciúmes!

Ela só pode estar louca! Eu nunca sentiria ciúmes de uma bruxa como ela! Ela se tem em alta conta, não é, não?

- Você só pode estar louca! Sinceramente, nem sei por que vim aqui! Eu achei que você não queria tipos pervertidos que nem o Miroku e esse aí pra ficar perto de você, mas pelo visto me enganei!

Agora, por que ela está me olhando com essa cara confusa? Pensa que vai me enganar com esse showzinho? Há-há-há! Olha como eu estou achando engraçado, Kagome! Não precisa tentar me enganar! Se você quer diversão, vá se divertir! Que droga!

Mas… se ela queria se divertir, por que não me chamou…?

ARGH! MALDIÇÃO! Eu vou ficar paranóico! Tenho que parar! Tenho que parar!

- Do que você está falando, Inuyasha? Eu não quero pervertido atrás de mim e… Oh!

Opa! Não gostei desse '_Oh!_'… Definitivamente, não gostei. Ainda mais quando vem acompanhado desse sorrisinho sarcástico. Mas que droga! O que foi dessa vez, heim?

- Sei… Entendi…

Entendeu o que! Por que diabos ninguém nunca me fala nada!

- Inuyasha… Não precisa ficar nervoso… O Houjo não é nenhum pervertido…

Não é, heim? Sei… Então o fato de ele querer ficar sozinho com você pra te ensinar seja lá o que for não quer dizer que ele seja um pervertido, né? Bom, muito bom, Kagome. Então, a única conclusão que eu posso chegar é que a pervertida da história toda é _você_.

Mas que droga eu estou pensando? Kagome não é pervertida! Eu definitivamente estou paranóico…

- Que seja. Estou voltando.

- Espera aí, Inuyasha! Você entendeu tudo errado!

Ah, claro, agora o idiota da história sou eu? Pensando bem, sempre fui eu mesmo, já que eu achava que a Kagome era inocente… Bah! Minha cabeça ta doendo…

Oi! Quem ela pensa que é pra me puxar pelo braço, assim? Ela não tem esse direito! Pelo menos não agora!

- Eu disse pra esperar, Inuyasha! Essa história toda é um mal entendido!

- Er… Higurashi…

Como o Bozo tem coragem de falar enquanto eu e a Kagome estamos discutindo? Não se tem mais respeito, não?

- O que foi, Houjo?

E ela ainda responde! Sério, Kagome, você nunca aprendeu o significado da palavra _ignorar_?

- Eu to vendo que você está tendo uma pequena… briga com seu namor… er… amigo, por isso, se você quiser, eu vou estar esperando lá na minha casa, ta?

Eu fiz uma cara tão feia que ele se espantou e correu pra longe. Sinceramente, se ele não fosse o culpado pela minha briga com a Kagome, eu até sentiria pena dele. Frangote.

- Quer fazer o favor de me soltar, Kagome? Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui! Eu vou voltar para a minha Era!

Acho que eu percebi tarde demais que me soltar dela e pular na árvore foi um risco extremamente grande e ato de punição certa…

- Inuyasha! _SENTA_!

UAAARGH! Eu vou cair! Eu to caindoo! Eu…

PLOFT

Ai… Acho que eu quebrei minha perna…

- Maldição, Kagome! Isso DÓI!

-Jura!

Que tom sarcástico foi esse na voz dela? Não gostei!

- Argh! Fala logo o que você quer e me deixa ir!

- Inuyasha, quando foi que você começou a ouvir a nossa conversa?

Ah, então é isso? Está com medo que eu tenha ouvido os detalhes sórdidos?

- Por quê? Algum problema eu ter ouvido?

Ela fechou os olhos. Parece bastante irritada… Bom, o fato de ela estar batendo o pé no chão sem parar também contribuiu para essa minha decisão…

- Qual deles você diz? O de não me obedecer quando eu disse pra você ficar no templo? O de você descaradamente invadir a minha privacidade? Tem muito mais! Qual você escolhe?

Ela… me… dá… medo…

- Er…

- Que '_er_', que nada! Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, seu idiota!

Nani?

- Nani?

- É isso aí, seu imbecil! O que você ouviu, foi eu pedindo para o Houjo pra me ensinar um chá que cura resfriados e outras viroses mais rápido! Eu não queria que você ouvisse porque eu sei o que você ia dizer! E olha só! Era exatamente isso! Ia aparecer e degolar o primeiro cara que aparecesse na minha frente!

Acho que não estou raciocinando direito… Ela disse que ia fazer uma surpresa pra mim?

- Mas… mas o Bozo…

Opa! Tudo bem, Inuyasha. Nada de falar do Bozo como Bozo na frente da Kagome. Ela não gosta…

- Er… mas _aquele garoto_ disse que queria ficar sozinho com você e…

- Isso é porque ele tem vergonha de mostrar que sabe fazer chá, Inuyasha! O que você pensaria se uma garota viesse te pedir conselhos para chá? Além disso, os garotos do meu colégio levam tudo para o lado negativo! Ele só queria que ninguém soubesse!

Ai, meu Deus…

Que maricas! Mauahauahahauahaua!

Eu disse! Eu disse que ele era um frangote!

- Ainda não me convenceu, Kagome. Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que ele estava com a melhor das intenções? Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que vocês não iam fazer nada…

Como é que se diz mesmo...?

- … indecente?

Opa! Perigo a vista! Perigo a vista! Abortar missão! Saída de emergência!

- Seu IDIOTA!

AI, MINHA ORELHAAAA! TÁ DOENDO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME ACUDA! ELA VAI ARRANCAR A MINHA ORELHA!

- AAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! SOLTAA!

- Não vou soltar! Sabe o quanto você fica irritante quando pensa ser o dono da razão? Quando vai aprender que nem sempre você está certo? Devo ressaltar que _agora foi uma delas_? Seu imbecil!

Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha! Ai, minha orelha!

- Quando você vai conseguir usar esse seu enfeite na cabeça que você chama de CÉREBRO e raciocinar que tudo o que você ouviu foi um mal entendido? Que você levou tudo o que nós falamos para o MAU SENTIDO?

Por que ela está gritando tanto? Ela quer me deixar surdo! Meu Deus! Isso ta doendo!

- SEU **_IDIOTA_**!

Ohh...

Não ouço mais nada… Parece que atingi o nirvana… Ah… Que silêncio bom…

Mas, infelizmente, acho que esse estado não vai durar muito…

Eu realmente tenho que me lembrar de, quando escutar conversas alheias, pensar que tudo _sempre_ é um mal entendido…

Pelo menos assim eu mantenho todos os meus sentidos funcionando…

_**Owari**_

* * *

**_Oláá! Realmente me superei, não é mesmo? Fiz essa fic em menos de uma semana!_**

**_Bom, essa fic é a resposta para o desafio no fórum do MDF..._**

**_Minha primeira resposta! Estou tão animada! Espero que todos gostem n.n_**

**_Aliás, mudando totalmente de assunto, eu recebi alguns pedidos (cof, cof... ameaças... cof, cof...) para continuar a Always, falando pra mostrar a Kagome contando pra todo mundo no trabalho sobre o caso dela com o Sesshy e tal... Alguns até pediram pra o Sesshy fazer um pedido de casamento! Olha só! Por isso, queria saber a opinião de vocês, ver se concordam sobreeu fazer a continuação (final, pelo amor d deus! xD senão não tem mais fim!)..._**

**_Bem, é só isso, me dêem um toque sobre concordar ou não eme digamo que acharam dessa fic n.n_**

**_Muito obrigada por lerem!_**

**_Kissus! _**

**_Bai bai!_**


End file.
